Lockdown
by mriss444
Summary: The Teen Titans took everything from Cole! Now he'll take something from them...their lives! StarRob
1. Revenge

**Legal Stuff**: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters…if I did I would be a very rich girl!

**Authors Note**: Hey guys! This is my very first FanFic EVER! So please read and review and let me know how it is! THANKS!

"TITANS GO!" And with Robins yell, the teen titans sprung into action, taking down yet another villain.

Cole watched this all from the television screen, hating the teen titans more and more as the minutes passed by. He sat alone in his one bedroom apartment, watching every move the titans made. And it was because of the titans that he was alone.

Some say that bad people are born bad and evil people are born evil, but not Cole. He was a happy guy. He had a family; a beautiful wife named Marissa and his little princess of a daughter Willow. They were his life, his whole being. They were why he woke up every morning. But that one fateful night had changed everything.

He had been working late again at the office. His secretary Steph came in to tell him his 9:00 appointment had just called to cancel. He was so excited! He was out the door and in his car in the matter of seconds. He went to the florist and picked up a dozen of Lilies, Marissa's favorite. Then he went to the toy store and picked up the brand new Starfire doll that Willow had been asking for. You see his daughter loved the Teen Titans. She idolized them. She use to say, "One day daddy, I'm gonna be a Teen Titan! And I'm gonna beat bad people up, because its not very good to be bad daddy, is it?"

He would always answer, "Yes munchkin, you are absolutely right, it's not nice to be bad!"

After the toy store he was on his way home. He had to go on the highway to go home, and usually he HATED the highway, but tonight, nothing could touch him. He couldn't wait to see the look in his wife and daughter eyes when he surprised them.

He was about 4 streets away form his house, that's when he felt and heard a **_WHAM_**. And his whole car actually jumped off the road. He saw other people get out of their cars and look at what was happening. Cole did the same. He got out and looked up, just in time to see a face he had only seen on T.V. A face that he knew was not a good face at all.

**_SLADE!_**

Then he saw what was going to be their salvation. The Teen Titans were here! They were sure to save the day!

" Why hello Robin. I see you brought your fiends," Slade said with a sneer.

Robin was ready for a battle. "That's right Slade! It ends tonight! We're taking you down!"

" Well before you do that Robin, I have a little surprise for you. Let us see how great the Teen Titans really are!" With that Slade pulled a small remote out of his pocket and pressed a button.

There was a giant explosion. Cole was sure that he was going to die, but when the smoke cleared he found he was very much alive. Looking up, all he could see was burning buildings and smoke billowing every which way.

**NO NO NO NO NO! THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING**!

The smoke was coming from the same direction as his house! Slade was nowhere to be seen and neither were the Teen Titans. Cole ran, forgetting about his car, the rest of the way to his house. What he saw he would never be able to erase from his memory.

His home, a house he and his wife had started a family in was in shambles. There was fire in just about every window, and it looked like it would soon be falling down. Cole ran into the house, determined to find his family. He **_had_** to find them!

10 minutes later, a pair of firefighters pulled Cole from the burning house. He had passed put from the smoke. His wife and daughter were never found.

Cole came back from the nightmarish walk down memory lane. He had vowed to his wife and daughter that he would make those responsible for their death pay.

**_The Teen Titians_**

It was their stupid battle with Slade that had brought this. Slade had been trying to get back at the Teen Titans. And if the Teen Titans had been as good as everyone thought they were, why were they not able to save his wife and daughter?

No, the Teen Titans were responsible for why his life was so miserable now. And as he had vowed to Marissa and Willow he would make the Titians pay!

**NO MATTER WHAT!**


	2. Lockdown

**Legal Crap**: Don't own them or the show! Wish I did! BALH, BLAH, BALH!

**Authors Note**: I only got one review, but I am still gonna keep writing and hope more people read and review! ENJOY!

"Beast Boy, friend, would you like some of my famous Surprise Casserole?" asked Starfire.

"No offense Star, but last time I ate that I filled up the litter box, if you catch my drift!" Beast boy said as he turned into a cute little kitten.

The Titans were doing their usual everyday things. Raven was meditating in her room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were engaged in a heated video game, Starfire was trying to get people to eat her weird alien food, and Robin…well Robin was in his room again.

He had not left his room since Slade had blown up that street. Starfire had tried to get him to come out, she even offered a game of Stank Ball, but nothing would make him come out. She knew he blamed himself for the death of those people. She just wished there was something she could do to make him feel better!

"Uhhhh Star…your casserole is bubbling."

Meanwhile in Robin's room

Robin paced his floor for the hundredth time. No matter how many times he thought about it, he could not figure out where he had gone wrong.

"Maybe if I had been faster."

"I should have seen it coming."

"It's my fault they're dead."

Robin knew it wasn't entirely true, but he couldn't help feel that way. Those people had trusted him to save them. And he had failed. They were dead because he had not been as good as they thought he was.

He had tried to go after Slade, but Slade had vanished. He knew, though that he would be seeing Slade again soon.

"Robin, friend, may I enter?"

It was Star. She was trying so hard to understand how he was feeling. He knew he should have talked to her a while ago about what he was feeling, but lets face it, he wasn't exactly Mr. Feelings.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star, come on in."

The door opened and Star entered, looking uncertain, as if she was afraid Robin was going to change his mind.

"I just wanted to let you know Robin that you are not alone in all of this. We are your friends and we are there for you…I am there for you."

Robin looked into her eyes and saw that she really meant it. And it was at this time that he realized that he would be there for her too. Till the end… whenever that may be.

Cole watched them from video screen. He had planted camera in all of the Titans rooms. He saw Starfire and Robin get close, as if they were about to kiss. How could this be? His life had fallen apart because these so called heroes had failed to save his family…and they were kissing?

They didn't care about what they had done at all. Oh he would make them care.

Cole got into his car and drove towards Titans Tower. He had all of this planed perfectly. As soon as he was about 2 streets away, he parked his car and walked the rest of the way there. Using a high tech looking tool, he cut a small whole into the window, unlocked it and climbed inside. Once he was in he pulled out his laptop and plugged it into the houses main security console.

After hacking his way into the database, he put the house in lock down, shutting and sealing every door and window. Every entrance and exit was sealed.

**THERE WAS NO ESCAPE!**


	3. BOOM

**_Legal Crap:_** Don't own them…wish I did

**_Authors Note:_** Hey guys! I am trying to decide if I should start writing a new story cause I am not really getting any reviews. Just let me know if I should… Enjoy the show!

"Robin?"

The lights going out had scared Starfire. She and Robin had been sitting on his bed, not talking, not really doing much of anything. They were sitting in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable silence though. It was more like they were just enjoying each other's company. And that's when the lights had gone out.

"Come on Star, lets go see what's happened."

They started out of his room, making their way toward the living room.

"Robin, Star, what is going on?"

Raven's sudden appearance had made them jump. She was standing in the dark hallway.

"I don't know…let's go find Beast Boy and Cyborg and see what's up." As Robin talked he started towards the living room again, Starfire and Raven close behind him.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, friends where might you be?" Starfire yelled

"Dudes, over here."

Beast Boy and Cyborg were near the computer console. Cyborg was busy punching a bunch of button and making worried faces.

"What is it Cyborg?"

Cyborg looked at Robin, uncertainty written all over his face.

"It seems as if someone has hacked into the towers database and activated the security lockdown system, but…" Cyborg trailed off.

"Oh no, I know I'm going to regret asking this…but what?" Raven asked.

"But you can't do that unless you're inside the tower." Cyborg finished.

"Maybe there is a glitch in the system." Robin suggested.

"THERE IS NO GLITCH IN THE SYSTEM…I CREATED IT!" Cyborg yelled.

"Alright well let's see what is going on. Beast Boy, Raven you two take the lower levels. Cyborg you see if you can get us back online. Me and Star will check out the upper levels. We met back here in 15, regardless of our findings. Agreed?"

There were nods from everyone.

"Ok, lets get to it…and everyone…be careful. We don't know what is here, and its gotta be something smart to get through Cyborg's system."

And with that the Titans went about with what they had to do.

"Robin…what do you think it is?"

"I don't know Star, but stay close…you know, just in case."

They walked down the dark hallway, looking for anything that may explain the sudden lack of power. They found nothing on the second floor, so they decided they were going to try the third and then the roof. That's when they heard footsteps in the stairwell.

"Come on Star!"

Robin and Star ran to the stairwell looking for what had caused the noise. In the darkness they saw a red light, and they heard a tick tick tick.

"Robin…"

Star didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because suddenly Robin threw himself on Star and covered her body with his. Then…

**BOOM!**

The tower shook and debris fell on Robin and Starfire. After the ringing stopped in his ears, Robin got off Star. She seemed to be a little shaky and she had a pained expression on her face.

"Starfire! Are you alright?"

"Yes friend Robin, I think I may have sprained my ankle, but I am ok. What was that?"

"It was a bomb Star… Cyborg was right. There is someone in the building. We got to find the others! Come on!"

Robin helped Starfire up and they proceeded down the corridor. That's when they realized the stairs they needed had just been blown to bits.

"What do we do now Robin?"

"Well if the windows weren't shut you could fly us outta here…Lets try the communicators."

Robin pulled out his communicator, the round yellow cell phone like device fit perfectly onto his utility belt. He opened it and pressed the button, and then he waited for one of the titans face to come on the screen.

All he heard was a beep beep beep…the communicator was down; someone had put up a scrambler to kill the signal. Someone really wanted them to be cut off.

"Robin, friend, I am, how you earth people say it, wigging out. How are we going to reunite with our friends?"

"I don't know Star, don't worry though. We'll get outta here."

Then they heard a strange voice…

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Authors Note: Left a little cliff hanger for you guys! Keep looking for updates...there may be a death in the near future...hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	4. Not Alone

**_Legal Stuff_**: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy had done their search with little success. They had however found a little hole in a window. They were on their way back to meet up with the others, when they heard a load explosion.

"Dude, that was so not cool! What was that?"

"I don't know, but we better hurry up and find the others, come on!"

They ran as fast as they could into the living room, where they found Cyborg still keying away at the computer.

"Cy man, tell me you can get us back online!"

Cyborg looked at his friends and they could tell by just looking at him that it was not going to be good news.

"We're shut out guys. Whoever it is has shut down all communications and has changes all the access codes. There is nothing we can do. We have to find whoever is doing this, and soon too, cause that boom I just heard sounded like a bomb to me."

"How long has it been?" Beast Boy asked.

"Way more than 15 minutes. Star and Robin should be here by now. Where are they?"

As Cyborg finished his sentence, Raven sat and meditated. She rose several inches off the ground and BB and Cy knew it was quite time.

"They're on the second floor, trapped. The explosion blocked the stairs. They're ok though…but…"

"Raven but what?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, a scared look on her face.

"They're not alone!"

* * *

"Whose there? Show yourself!"

Robin and Star looked for where the voice had come from. They saw only darkness that filled up the hallway. Starfire hands started to glow a green, which shed a little light, giving the hallway an eerie look. Finally a man stepped forward. Robin didn't recognize him right away, but he had a feeling he knew him nonetheless.

"Finally, we meet face to face. The Teen Titans, well two of them anyways, you have no idea how long I have waited for this day. You see it's a glorious day, a day of reckoning. Today my revenge will be complete. Starting with you two!"

Robin put himself in between Starfire and the man. He could tell in the man's eyes that he had not come here to just talk. He was here for blood, and if he wanted Starfire's he would have to get through Robin first.

"Please mister, if we have offended you in some way, we wish to apologize. Let it not be a day of reckoning, but a day of glory!"

"Oh it will be a day of glory, as soon as all the Teen Titans are dead! You took everything from me! My wife, my daughter, my family! It's all your fault! Oh you will pay all right! You will pay with your lives!"

With that the man pulled a small pistol put of his pocket, and fired on Robin and Starfire. The shot went high and missed the teens. Robin took the opportunity and jumped at the man. The man was faster then he looked and blocked Robin's attack, causing Robin to stumble and fall. Starfire, her eyes and hands glowing green was going about to fire, but was afraid she would miss and hit Robin by mistake. Then she saw the man pull another pistol out. Robin was on the ground near by, recovering from his fall, when the man took careful aim.

"ROBIN!"

Starfire flew as fast as she could and grabbed Robin's outstretched hand. Together they flew down the hallway and around the corner. They jumped into the nearest room.

"I wish for this to stop now please! What did we do to him Robin?"

"Star, I think I saw him on TV. His name is Cole, he is the husband and father of the people that died in Slade's explosion!"

"But then why is he after us? We did not cause the explosion! We tried to stop it!"

"But we failed Star, and he's holding us responsible for that. SHHH! I hear him coming!"

Robin grabbed Star and together they ran farther into the room. They ducked behind a box of evidence from an old case. Robin and Star were very close together. Robin could actually feel her breath on his skin. He could feel the slight trembles that coursed through her body. God he really did love her. He had been so stupid to think it was safer to be apart. Now it might be to late to tell her.

Cole opened the door. He knew they were in here. It was just the matter of finding them.

"They trusted you to save them. My daughter loved the Teen Titans. She looked up to you, especially you Starfire! You were her favorite, and you failed them! YOU FAILED THEM!"

Robin could tell from his voice where he was. He knew if he could get him to move a little more to the left, Starfire could make a move towards the door.

Robin got as close as he could to Star's ear and whispered, "Star I'm going to distract him, run and don't stop!"

"But Robin…"

Before she could argue with him, Robin pulled her to him and kissed her. It wasn't very long, but Starfire had never felt anything so glorious in all her life. She had wanted this for so long and so bad, then it was over. And Robin was running away from the door, luring Cole away. Star had an opening, but she couldn't take it. How could she leave Robin?

"Star! GOOOO!"

"No!"

Cole and Robin were fighting. Robin threw a punch and Cole countered with a kick. The Cole grabbed a metal rod that was lying against a wall, and hit Robin with it. Robin was thrown half way across the room.

"THAT WAS NOT VERY NICE!"

And with that Starfire threw herself at Cole. He was caught a little bit by surprised, but he recovered quickly. He grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back. He pushed her against the wall.

"It was your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault."

Cole had lost the last bit of sanity he had left, and Starfire could tell when she looked into his eyes that she was very likely going to die, and that was not a glorious thought at all.


	5. Another day

**_Legal Stuff_**- Don't own Teen Titans…blah blah blah

**_Author's Note_**- This chapter is dedicated to my sole reviewer sapphirekodo! Everyone should definitely check out her stories! They are great! They make mine look like chicken scratch! THANK YOU SAPPHIREKODO!

* * *

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were trying to clear the rubble that use to be the stairs. If they could clear some space then Beast Boy and Raven could fly up and try to save them.

Raven had been quite ever since she felt another person's presence with Robin and Starfire.

Then all of the sudden Raven stopped working. Beast Boy, the closest to her noticed the look of fear on her face.

"Uh Rea, are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Oh my god! Starfire…she's absolutely terrified! We have to get to them! I think whoever is down there is going to kill them!"

"Don't worry Raven, we'll get to them! And besides, Robin and Starfire can handle themselves. They could take anybody in the matter of seconds! They'll be ok!"

Raven was not so sure…

* * *

Starfire had never been so frightened in all her life.

It's not fair…how can I die when Robin and I can finally be together? He means the world to me. Us being together is just right…WHY?

As Starfire stared into the eyes of Cole, she saw that they were empty. There was no life left in them, only hate and anger.

Robin was starting to come around. He looked up and saw what was happening. He saw the hate in Cole's eyes and the absolute terror in Starfires. He HAD to stop this. If anything happened to Starfire there was no way he could ever forgive himself. She was his everything.

The anger built up in Robin to almost dangerous levels. He wanted to grab Cole and take some of that anger out on him…but he had a better idea instead.

"DON'T COLE!"

The sound of Robin voice made Cole stop. He still had Starfire, but he looked at Robin.

"Do you think they would have wanted this Cole? Do you think they would have wanted for you to take someone's life?"

"They can't think at all now thanks to you! You and your pathetic girlfriend saw to that!"

Cole brought the gun closer to Starfire's face. All Starfire could do was stare at it and hope Robin could try and talk him into letting her go.

"Think about it Cole. They loved you! They loved the man you were. Do you think they would have loved the man you have become? What would your wife say if she could see you now? Huh Cole? What would your daughter say?"

Cole stopped. In his mind he heard his daughter's voice:

"One day daddy, I'm gonna be a Teen Titan! And I'm gonna beat bad people up, because its not very good to be bad daddy, is it?"

His little girl had always wanted everyone to be good. Was he being good now? What would she say if she could see him now?

As if echoing his thoughts Robin said:

"They can still see you Cole. They are always gonna be with you. Do you want them to see you do this? Would your daughter want you to hurt her favorite Teen Titan? Let Starfire go."

Cole lowered the gun entirely. He released Starfire and stepped away from her. Then he collapsed to his knees.

As soon as she was free she flew to Robin. He wrapped himself around her. God he would never be able to get enough of her.

They started walking the back towards the stairs, each of them holding onto one of Cole's arms. Cole seemed to be in a kind of trance. He wasn't talking and he was barely walking.

When they got to the stairs, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had moved enough of the rubble so they could get through.

"FRIENDS! It is very good to see you! I am very glad we are together again!"

Starfire went around the group and hugged them all. Then she hugged Raven the hardest!

"Yeah Star, I missed you to….Star?…..Star? Your chocking me Star!"

And the Teen Titans were happy for now. Cole was taken to the hospital wing, where he was strapped to the bed. Robin and Starfire were staring at each other like young lovers, and Raven was trying to ignore BB and Cyborg argue about who lifted more rubble. In the end it had all turned out all right.

Or so they thought…

* * *

On the other side of town, in an abandoned building, Slade had watched the whole thing. His hopes for Cole had been diminished. Cole had only been his apprentice for such a short time, but he had shown such hatred for the Teen Titans that he hoped Cole would have gone through with it.

Another day perhaps, another day…

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ HEHEHEHEHEHE! Did you see that one coming? I hope it was a surprise. Don't worry though, its not the end of the story…or is it? 


End file.
